The present invention relates to an electrically conductive contact arrangement.
In electrically conductive contact arrangements in systems of high specific power density, it is essential, on the one hand, to keep the Joule heating small through having minimal thermal resistances of the contact units that are to be, or have been, connected to each other, and, on the other hand, to remove the residual heat through good heat dissipation into other current-carrying components. In this context, the decisive parameters are selecting materials for the contact units along with their coatings, having the greatest possible number of contact points, determining the magnitude of the contact forces compatible with reasonable ease of operation, and ensuring the largest possible masses and cross-sections in the contact arrangement.
According to the prior art, in electrically conductive contact arrangements for high-performance applications, either contact units have been known that are manufactured with great geometric precision and are therefore expensive, or the contact arrangements have been provided with expensive, delicate spring contacts as supplemental parts.
From DE 10 2008 031 571 A1, an electrically conductive contact arrangement is known for high-performance current transmission, in which one pole is formed by multiple spring contacts, which together constitute a plug-in aperture and which are supported, each with spacing from the others, within attachment openings of a contact support that is made of insulating material, said electrically conductive contact arrangement therefore offering neither optimal electrical contacting nor optimal heat dissipation.
It is the objective of the present invention to create an electrically conductive contact arrangement of the aforementioned type, which is less expensive and can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities and which in addition to low transition resistances offers excellent heat dissipation.